After more than 40 years of development, the Internet on basis of Transmission Control Protocol (TCP)/Internet Protocol (IP) has become one of the indispensable infrastructures in work, study and life. At present, Software Defined Networking (SDN) has been put forward by Scott Shenker et al. of the Berkeley University and an OpenFlow network has been put forward by engineers of the Stanford University. The SDN/OpenFlow network is an open programmable network to implement rapid and flexible deployment of protocols.
A network control layer of needs to process a large number of messages corresponding to Application (APP) protocols related to a terminal user, such as a Point to Point Protocol (PPP), a Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP), a Remote Authentication Dial In User Service (RADIUS) protocol and so on, or routing protocol messages between the SDN/OpenFlow network and a non-SDN/OpenFlow network. The network control layer further needs to forward a large number of routing protocol messages between a terminal and an APP layer, and between the APP layer and a non-SDN/OpenFlow network device in real time. However, these messages are not necessarily parsed and processed by the network control layer, and thus a transmission bandwidth between the network control layer and a forwarding layer can be hardly ensured.
Therefore, a transmission bandwidth of a control message between a network control layer and a forwarding layer can be hardly ensured in an SDN/OpenFlow network in the prior art, which further affects the stability of an SDN/OpenFlow message between the network control layer and the forwarding layer and increases the burden of the network control layer, thereby further affecting system expansibility.